The Return Of A Hero
by MistyLu132
Summary: During a walk in the woods, Hiccup and Toothless get pulled under ground by a Whispering Death. Astrid and the other Vikings search for them for hours, but when they find nothing, they assume that they have died. Or have they? Read this fanfiction to find out. Based on an RP.
1. The Death Of Hiccup And Toothless

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

The Death Of Hiccup And Toothless

**PAST:**

**A month after peace was made between dragons and Vikings, Hiccup went into the woods with Toothless and Astrid. Walking, talking, little bit flying and relaxing, it was great… but then… **_**it **_**showed up… a Whispering Death. It pulled Hiccup and Toothless from down under and no one had heard of them since. Astrid called for them, but heard no answer. She ran to the village and told everyone about what happened. They ran back to the spot and after hours of searching and failing to find anything, they gave up and presumed they had been killed.**

**At the funeral, everyone showed up. All those who once hated him and thought of him nothing but a nuisance, now stood quietly, to mourn the boy who saved them and gave them the gift of peace with their long time enemies. Astrid and Stoic were the ones most hurt by this. It was like the moment after the defeat of the Red Death all over again. Except this time, Hiccup wasn't there. **

**After the funeral, Stoic went right back home and sat in front of the fire and stared into it for what seemed like forever. He got up and went upstairs to his son's bedroom. He walked over to Hiccup's desk and looked at all the pictures he had drawn. He didn't throw them away. He wanted to keep what reminded him of his son. And no one argued with him. They let him keep Hiccup's stuff, because they knew how much the chief's boy meant to him.**

"_**I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"**_

**Five years had passed since the death of Hiccup and his dragon. The village was still grey. Anyone hardly ever smiled. Not even Snoggletog was fun anymore. It just wasn't the same without Hiccup. Nothing was. Without any of his sarcastic remarks and dumb jokes… without that goofy personality of his… without his inventions that had driven everyone mad, because they would hit someone or someone's house… Berk was empty… colder than the wildest winter storms… darker than the blackest night…**

**But one day, that all changed… and that day… was this day…**

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	2. The Return

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

The Return Of A Hero

PRESENT:

It was another day of Dragon training and the usual gang came to the arena. Snoutlout was chatting with Astrid, trying to get to her, again. He talked to her for what seemed like hours. Astrid couldn't concentrate on anything. She missed Hiccup so much, and depression swept over her for the past couple of years. Soon, to Astrid's relief, class started.

"What's today?" asked Snoutlout.

"How about _Element of Surprise? _Or maybe _Silence? _I think you could really use that last one, Snoutlout." said a familiar, but long unheard voice. They all, one by one, turned to see a man with a metal prosthetic leaning against the entrance wall. When Astrid hear this familiar, but long unheard voice, Astrid didn't look, as her sub-consciousness told her _Stop it, Astrid. Hiccup's not here. You're becoming insane_. A tear escaped her left eye as her mind brings back her memories with Hiccup. Anxiety was starting to visit her thoughts again, and she couldn't resist turning around. She was expecting a lonely space of emptiness behind her, but instead she saw this goofy boy with one prosthetic leg. Only one person had such a complicated prosthetic and such a sarcastic and goofy nature. It was Hiccup!

"So… miss me?" he asked with his signature goofy grin.

Astrid ran over to him and gave him a tight hug that she's been wanting to give.

Hiccup smiled at the hug he got and hugged her back. "Yup, you still give suffocating hugs." he joked and pulled away from the embrace. "And let me be the one to say: No I am not a ghost and hello!" he said with a small wave.

Astrid punched Hiccup on the arm, "That's for scaring me _again_." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, and gave him a sweet, long, lingering kiss which Hiccup returned. She pulled away from the kiss and hugged him one more time, "I missed you so much," she whispered to his ear.

"Heh, missed ya too…" he whispered back "Ok, so…" he said pulling back from the hug and turning to the others who were just staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"W-we… w-we th-thought you were dead…" said Fishlegs, stumbling over his words. "A-Astrid said… sh-she said she saw you were pulled down… b-by a Whispering D-Death…"

"Ah, wonderful. Aren't you cheery?" he said with sarcasm. "Well, yes, I was, but as you can see I got to the end of the Whisper and never got to the Death part."

"Where were you, Fishbone? And how the Heck are you even here?" yelled Snoutlout in anger.

"Not really much of a fishbone now…" remarked Ruffnut, looking over at Hiccup.

Indeed, with his new leather suit made of shoulder pads, leather straps, metal locks, a Night Fury symbol and a dagger strapped to his arm, with leather straps, new height, a few years added to his face and longer hair, which slightly fell into his face, he was less of a fishbone than ever.

"Ok, now that I am surprised to hear from you, Snoutlout. Who'd of thought you actually missed me. Good to know, good to know." he snickered "Well, short version: Got pulled down, tried to escape, Toothless helped, got out and thought I'd have a little vacation."

"A little vacation, huh," Astrid crossed her arms. "So, you left us here for five years _worried, thinking that you were dead, _and now you're saying that you were just on a 'little vacation'?!" Hiccup was starting to get on her nerves. She's been suffering nostalgia and depression because she was missing him. "You could've at least told me!"

"Well, hey, I would have told you sooner, but it's not really my fault the nearest exit to escape through was miles away, now is it?" he asked with a shrug. "Five years, huh? I must've lost track of time, then." He hadn't really counted the days he had spent away from Berk, traveling the world. He looked over at everyone as they slowly started to snap out of their surprise. "Wow, five years and you still haven't changed a bit." he commented. Ruff and Tuff were still goons, Fishlegs was still a slightly scared, dragon-know-it-all, Snoutlout was still an idiot and a jerk and Astrid was still, well… Astrid.

"Haven't changed? Well, obviously you have," Astrid gestured to Hiccup with his new leather suit and all, "… a lot."

"You just gestured to all of me." he said rolling his eyes, like he used to do when someone pointed out all of him.

After a few seconds Toothless ran into the arena and glided next to Hiccup. "Hey, bud. Where've you been?" he said scratching his dragon behind the ear. Toothless purred in response and once Hiccup stopped scratching, he sat up and looked over at the teens with his big green and black eyes.

She walked closer to Toothless after Hiccup stopped scratching him behind the ear, and petted the Night Fury. "I think I missed Toothless more," she said with a mocking tone. "Whoa! What have you done to your dragon?" she was surprised and impressed with Toothless' new tail and saddle.

He turned to his dragon at her question "Just added some new settings, modified the tail a bit, made the saddle longer, just minor adjustments to help out in flight." he explained, gesturing with his hands to the modifications. "It's pretty cool."

"Yeah? Well if it's so cool, then why don't you demonstrate, dragon-boy?" Snoutlout said and the twins and Fishlegs all nodded.

"Well, if you insist…" he said bowing his head down and moving his hand up in an exaggerated way and then moved it back to his side and it landed on Toothless' head. "What do you think?" the dragon huffed in agreement.

Astrid moved a little bit backwards to give Hiccup and his dragon some space, and she waited for what the boy in the leather suit could do with the black Night Fury.

"Ok, then." he mounted himself on Toothless and grabbed the helmet that was hanging by the saddle on a hook and put it on and petted his dragon "Let's go bud."

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	3. The Flight

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

The Flight

With a click of his prosthetic they were off with great speed, rushing through the entrance.

They flew across the sky, once in a while going through the clouds. Toothless folded one of his wings and they dropped into a spinning twirl through the sky. Hiccup clicked his prosthetic and they did a few loops forward and backwards, occasionally making number eight turns. They soon evened out through the sky and Hiccup looked down. _Time for the finale... _He petted his dragon and asked "You ready for the finale?"

Toothless growled in approval and soon they went up as high as they could, beyond the clouds, evened out and Hiccup shifted some of the levers and secured them, so that Toothless' tail would function perfectly. Hiccup shifted his shoulders, Toothless mimicked it and…

Hiccup fell off of Toothless.

Toothless folded his wings and fell with his rider, as they looked from the clouds to each other. Hiccup smiled, as he and Toothless spun around each other, Hiccup using his hands to spin through the air. Once they were through the clouds and half-way to falling down in to the arena, Hiccup strapped his arms into the leather loops hanging from his leather armor and expanded his arms.

Toothless opened up his wings and they were both pulled up by the air resistance and were soon gliding through the air. Hiccup looked back at Toothless, who stared at him with his big black and green eyes. After a while of gliding, they both shifted their flight direction towards the arena and Hiccup went back on Toothless' back and they landed in the entrance. Hiccup got off of Toothless in one smooth move and took off his helmet, which he hung on a hook on Toothless' saddle, and flattened down his messy hair, which always got messed up because of the helmet.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

P.S.

To Doomsday BeamXD - Yes, this is my first fanfic.

To LittleSweetGirl - You're welcome!


	4. Small Catching Up

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Small Catching Up

Astrid's jaw dropped wide open, along with the others'. As Hiccup and Toothless glided through the air she couldn't help but feel impressed by his skills.

"That was… whoa," words couldn't even describe how amazing that was! "You just. I mean… wow!" She had to admit, she was very impressed. The worst Viking Berk has ever seen from five years ago, had become the best dragon rider ever.

He chuckled at Astrid's reaction. She was a hard-to-impress Viking, so if she's impressed, that means it was great.

"So is that why you took a 'little vacation'? To have that leather suit and practice some flying tricks?" Astrid asked sarcastically, with a little smirk visible on the corner of her lips.

"Nah that was more of a side-activity. Mainly just traveled across the world, met some nice people, some not so nice people, it was nice." he said with a shrug and a smile.

"Met new people huh? So have you met someone better than me?" Astrid joked and nudged Hiccup's elbow. But even though she joked, she was a little worried if maybe he met someone he liked better than her.

"As if." he replied, rolling his eyes.

Astrid relaxed a bit. _Phew, n__othing to worry about then._

"But enough about me, what about you guys? Anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Not really," said Astrid. "I took over the Academy, and now that you're here, you owe me big time! It was hard working with them, you know," she gestured to the other teens to prove her point. She rolled her eyes.

"I am not surprised by that at all." he commented at the fact that she had a hard time working with the others. He had a hard time with them too. They always either blew something up or crashed into something.

"Anyway, other than that, the village was very sad about your not-real-anymore death. Oh and your Dad misses you more than you could ever imagine," she said with her hands on her waists. "You should see him now, by the way. Let him and everyone else know that you're here," she said with a smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." he said leaning off of the wall and standing up "Well, see ya around." he said with a small salute, went to his dragon, put on his helmet and with a click of his prosthetic, he was off to see his father and was mentally preparing himself for the bone-crushing hug he might get from his father once he sees him.

After he went off to see his father, Ruffnut commented with a chuckle "I'd love to see one of you guys do that!"

"Wouldn't that, like, kill you?"

"Exactly." and she got yanked down by her helmet with a laugh, by Tuffnut.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	5. My Son Is Alive

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

My Son Is Alive

Hiccup flew to see his father, looking over at the Vikings as he did. Once he got to his old house, where he was sure to find his father, Hiccup landed behind the house and left his helmet on.

He knocked on the front door and heard his father's voice "Come in."

Hiccup, slowly but surely, opened the door and once he closed it said "Hello…"

His father was sitting on the fur covered couch, facing the fire and turned to see a figure with a complicated metal prosthetic. He froze for a while "…Hiccup…?"

He took his helmet off and greeted his father "Hey dad…"

Stoic stood up and looked at him for a while, before giving him the bone-crushing hug that his son had expected. "I missed you, son…"

"I know, dad… I missed you, too…" they pulled away from the embrace and Stoic laughed proudly - something he hadn't done in quite a while. "We've got to celebrate! Let's tell the village!"

His son nodded in agreement with a small grin. "You go call the village together. I'll get to the Great Hall and wait."

Stoic nodded "Go."

Stoic called a meeting and called everyone of the village to come, everyone from a young Viking to the Elder Viking.

Every Viking in the little village gathered in the Great Hall. For the first time in a really long time, the villagers faces were lit up with happy smiles. It was like Berk's first Snoggletog with dragons all over again; everyone was so cheerful. Everyone was there, with their dragons. Astrid, along with Stormfly, was looking for Hiccup and his dragon. It seemed like the Deadly Nadder wanted to celebrate with the Night Fury, just as Astrid wanted to celebrate with Hiccup.

Stoic stood up from his seat and everyone stopped their murmuring. "I called you all here for one reason. Finally, we have something to celebrate!" he said directing to a figure not too far from him and came towards him, taking off his helmet, stood next to Stoic, as he placed his meaty hand on his shoulder "My son is alive!"

Hiccup just waved a little, with his signature, innocent look, as he looked over at the Vikings who just looked at him for a while. "Hi there."

Slowly, the villagers started laughing and cheering with joy. Hiccup released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

After the announcement of Hiccup's return, Astrid walked towards him. "Well, that went well," she commented. "Remember when everyone used to think that you were such a nuisance; when everyone said that they would be happier if you were gone," Astrid laughed at the thought.

"Thank you, for reminding me, Astrid." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, at the comment.

"Now, look at them," she continued. "They're all so filled with joy just because you're back." She looked into Hiccup's eyes and smiled. "They _missed _you." Astrid held his hand, "_I missed you_," she kissed the brown-haired Viking one more time.

He returned the favor and smiled "Huh, really? I hadn't noticed." he joked, with a chuckle.

Astrid laughed and punched his arm again. "Yes. Really." she smiled at the boy.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

P.S.

To Little Sweet Girl - That's because I just copy paste most of the parts from the RP this is based on.


	6. Good To Be Back

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Good To Be Back

"So, you wanna go get something to eat?" she asked him.

"Well, might as well join in with the others." he gestured to the eating Vikings. Whenever something great happens, they eat. Some great news - eat, Snoggletog - eat, he comes back - eat. "What is it with Vikings and eating?" he commented with an eye-roll.

"Fine then," she crossed her arms, "what do you want to do?"

"Right now, just relax for a while. I'm not in no hurry to do anything." he said with a shrug.

She smiled a little, "Okay." She was feeling a little tired too, "I'll see you tomorrow then. And don't you dare disappear for another five years!" she joked.

"Wasn't planning to." he grinned and waved her a goodbye.

She then walked away with a little goodbye wave, and headed to her home. She still couldn't believe that Hiccup's back. She still thought it was all just a dream - a long, insane dream. She was tired - physically, mentally, and emotionally. She just wanted to sleep and expect the worst when the sun rises in the next morning.

He stayed at the Great Hall for a while and after about an hour went back to his house. He stayed up for a while, putting down all his stuff down and finally got to sleep. Toothless went on his wooden bed and warmed it up with his flame. Hiccup's last thought before falling asleep was…

_Good to be back._

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	7. Class Dismissed

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Class Dismissed

The next morning…

Astrid woke up to seeing Stormfly's face outside her window. That's weird. She usually wakes up at 3am to the same nightmare every night ever since Hiccup disappeared. She knows Hiccup's back, but instead of feeling relieved and happy her mind reminds her that everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. Anxiety swept over her as she got up. She hopped on Stormfly and went for a small flight.

Hiccup, on the other hand, awoke to his daily early-morning alarm-clock - Toothless. They went for a little morning flight and then landed in the arena. It was a good half-hour before training, so he had enough time to set the course. "Let's get to work, bud." he said and started off by putting up some hurdles, then adding logs to the roof of the arena.

Once he was done there were five more minutes until training and the teens poured in. They talked and punched each other in the faces for a while and then Hiccup got up and walked over to the center. "Alright, class, let's begin!" he said and the teens lined up.

Astrid flew to the arena just like she does every day for their training, and she wasn't prepared for what she saw. All the teens were there, but this time, they were with Hiccup and Toothless. Her chest felt lighter when her eyes caught the sight of the handsome one-legged Viking. _It wasn't a dream_, she whispered to herself before landing her dragon on the arena.

When Astrid came in he turned around and said "Ah, Astrid, you're just in time."

Astrid landed Stormfly on the arena and jumped off her dragon's back in an instant. She turned to Hiccup and said, "So, mister dragon-expert, now that you're back, what are we up to today?" she smiled at him with her arms crossed.

"I thought I'd use the opportunity to have a little fun around here, so…" he spun around on his heel and faced the other teens and directed to the hurdles "Today's about control. If your dragon gets knocked down, it'll recover, but if you get knocked down, your dragon might not be able to catch you in time."

"Pft, I can get over those in my sleep!" said Snoutlout

"Yeah, but you have to go over _and_ under them. Think you can do that?"

"Give me a bit more of a challenge, would ya, Haddock?"

"Please, by all means, go ahead." he said motioning Snoutlout to fly through the hurdles.

Snoutlout jumped on Hookfang and yelled "Alright, Hookfang, get your _butt_ in gear!" and with that Hookfang went through the hurdles, not minding the fact that Snoutlout was getting hit by every one of them. Hookfang then landed back in his original spot and shook his scared stiff rider. "S-s-see? E-e-easy…" he whimpered.

"Astrid, how 'bout you have a go?" Hiccup asked, turning to Astrid, having a feeling she might do better than Snoutlout.

Astrid unfolded her arms and went to her dragon, "Gladly," she said with a smirk. She jumped on Stormfly's back with confidence rushing through her. She wanted to impress Hiccup. "Let's go, Stormfly," she patted her dragon's side with her right hand, and in a second, they were off their spot.

Hiccup crossed his arms and watched her go.

Stormfly swiftly went through the hurdles, moving over and under them, and in less than a minute, they were back in their position earlier. The blonde got off the Nadder's back and walked towards the rest of the teens with a grin.

He gave an approving nod and once she was done, smiled at her "Good work, Astrid." he then turned to the others "Well? Who's next?"

After an hour of trying and failing, Hiccup was about to give up, when he got an idea

"Alright, whoever finishes this course first, without getting knocked down is free from training for a week."

Instantly every one of them started to try harder and at one point the twins were even close to finish it. But alas, they failed.

"Alright, that's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow. Class dismissed!"

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	8. Alcohol Encourages Stupidity

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Alcohol Encourages Stupidity

Astrid walked towards her dragon, "I can't believe that they still haven't mastered that yet even though it's been five years," she mentioned with a sigh and a light laugh.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckled "But at least we now know the secret to them working harder - promise them something that they want. Although, I will admit that if either one of them finishes at all, all they'll get is five minutes off training, so… there's that…" he rambled on.

She hopped on her dragon, "So, you wanna do something today?" she asked Hiccup.

He went over to Toothless and hopped on "Uh, not really, no. I was just planning to grab a bite at the Hall and then fly around for a while. So, not really up to anything today. Why?" he asked, already hooked on and holding the helmet in his lap, head turned to Astrid.

"Oh nothing," Astrid shrugged, "Just thought maybe you'd want to hang out with me for a while and you know, catch up or something like that."

He thought for a second and then answered "Yeah, why not?" he then got an idea and smirked "But, that is…" he said putting on his helmet, smirking "…if only you can catch up to me!" he yelled out and with that was out of the arena and quickly flying to the other side of the island, wanting to go around a few rounds.

"Wha- hey!" Astrid followed Hiccup out. _Challenge accepted_, Astrid thought. It's a good thing that they exercise daily and that Stormfly has been eating more chicken than fish for the past five years. Hiccup and Toothless were too fast, but Astrid and her dragon would never let themselves lose. They were closing up to the Night Fury.

Hiccup looked back and saw the viking girl catching up to him and smiled to himself "Alright then, game on." he petted his dragon "Come on, bud, lets go!" Hiccup shifted some levers and secured them, then put his legs up, so that he was laying on Toothless completely. Toothless folded his wings and they fell downwards. Then they entered the water and flew under the wings of some Thunderdrums that were flying out of the water. Once they were higher, Hiccup shifted his legs back and clicked in his prosthetic. They flew up, fast. They entered the wavy rock pillars and quickly twisted and turned around them. Once they got out, Toothless did a loop-d-loop and continued flying ahead.

Astrid and Stormfly stopped in mid-air, "Whoa," Astrid said to herself, astonished. "Okay, Stormfly, let's go," Stormfly positioned herself and swiftly went to a different direction. They flew towards east and curved so that they would arrive in front of Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless turned slightly sideways and Toothless flapped his wings, as they turned left and around the island. When Astrid showed up in front of them, Hiccup smiled to himself "Glad to see you've been training!" he yelled to her "Too bad you're not gonna win, though!" He dove under her and quickly flew ahead. He spotted the Great Hall and flew towards it, as quick as possible and soon landed, before Astrid did. He stayed in place, looking up as Astrid soon landed next to him.

The Nadder and her rider followed Hiccup and Toothless to the Great Hall. Stormfly landed near Toothless and Hiccup and Astrid soon got off her dragon's back. "Of course you'd win. You have the fastest dragon on the island," Astrid admitted with a playful roll of eyes.

Hiccup chuckled at her statement. He jumped off of Toothless and took off his helmet, hooking it to the saddle and flattened down his messy hair. "Well hey, you've been the best dragon trainer/flyer for five years, I think it's about time someone changed that." he said with a smirk and crossed arms. He moved his hands to motion to the Great Hall "After you." he said and then whispered "You might as well get somewhere before me." he snickered. Of course he was awaiting a punch from Astrid just as much, as the next guy who might have annoyed her.

Astrid rolled her eyes one more time at Hiccup's chuckle. She punched Hiccup's arm in response to the first sentence he mentioned, and moved towards the Great Hall just as he motioned. She flipped her bangs away from her hair. Hiccup's last comment made her turn around and punch his arm again, but this time, harder. In spite of his annoying remarks, he managed to make Astrid smile just by simply putting on that goofy smile she loved so much and that messy brown hair.

He rubbed his arm and followed Astrid "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of missed your punches." he admitted. The punches hurt, but it was worth it.

"Of course you'd miss it. Who wouldn't miss me?" Astrid joked.

The Vikings were still celebrating and most of them were also drinking mead.

Astrid soon realized what this meant. "I bet you 2 of my best axes that they are going to make us drink mead." She laughed. She had _no idea_ why she was only focusing on that, but with all of the craziness, she really needed something funny, to keep her from going completely insane. She looked over at Hiccup, who was grimacing.

"Yeah, well you're about to win your bet…" one of the Vikings gave each of them a cup and went back into the crowd. "Eugh… well, 'm getting used to it…" he mumbled and raised the cup with the others and took a sip. _Eh, not that bad, if I don't think about it…_

Astrid nearly threw up as she was handed her mug. She looked into the cup, and then raised it. "Cheers." She said weakly, and took a sip. She was nearly sick when the taste hit her. "Bleargh. That stuff is nasty." She whispered to Hiccup and laughed. As she drank more, an idea came into her head. _I should go after that Whispering Death, _She thought._ Hiccup wouldn't let me, but I could sneak out. _With that thought, she (rather stupidly) ran out of the Hall after giving Hiccup the excuse that she needed some fresh air.

Hiccup finished his cup and set it down. He said a quick bye to the others and went outside. _Hmm… Astrid isn't around here; she said she would go out for some air, so why would she go so far away…? _He thought for a while and suddenly a thought came to his mind "Oh no… I really hope she isn't doing what I think she is…" he jumped on Toothless and went to search for Astrid.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

Somebody: In my fanfiction universe, he was going to, but he changed his mind, because he wanted to see Astrid, because he missed her the most and he thought of her every moment he was searching for Berk + he hardly stayed anywhere, because he wanted to get to Berk as fast as possible. Basically – Hiccup's love for Astrid was what got him to come back to Berk, so he wanted to see Astrid before his own father (aww~).

Ashes34: No, I have it all planned out and the epic will soon commence.

Doomsday Beam XD: No, but I do have my Tumblr open where I have the RP, so I just copy paste most of the stuff. I just write it in my Word documents and TADA.

Khral: See now, the RP that this is based on is my own. I made the starter, so it is my own sort of copyright. Two Astrid blogs helped with this astridhoffersonofberk and atlalokfanatic. You can find the RP by going to my blog (hiccup-horrendous-haddock-lll) and searching their tags on it.


	9. The Battle

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

The Battle

Astrid moved quickly through the forest on Stormfly, weaving through trees. She landed when she saw large holes in the ground. _Wow, __**that**__ was easy. If it hid in plain sight, it must be pretty sure of itself…_ The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off, leaving her scared as she began to hear the sounds from beneath her feet. They sounded like whispers. _Oh no, _she panicked _no, no, no. I am such an idiot. _

The Whispering Death burst out of the ground in a shower of debris, and the battle commenced.

As if by luck, Hiccup and Toothless were just near by when they heard the Whispering Death attack. "Astrid!" he yelled as they both raced to her rescue. Toothless blasted the dragon with a fireball and glided over it and next to Astrid. "Lets get out of here!" some of the clouds parted and a small ray of sunshine hit the dragon and it retreated into the ground.

"No, Hiccup! We have to get rid of this thing! It almost killed you, it could do it again! Just let me fight it. It.. It… It almost _killed _you, Hiccup. You were gone for five _years._ I can't let that happen again. " Without them noticing, however, the cloud was blocking out the sun again. The Whispering Death emerged once again, and Astrid screamed as she was hit with one of the spikes in the arm. "Stormfly, attack!" she shouted.

"Why does nobody ever listen?" he whined to himself with an eye-roll, as Astrid fought the dragon. He flew up above the Whispering Death and hit it a few more times. It let out a few rings of it's flame at both of them "Watch out!" Hiccup landed in a tree and looked down at the dragon that was attacking Astrid and Stormfly, now. _Time to end this… once and for all… _he unstrapped a bow that was attached to the saddle and took out three arrows. He aimed for the dragon. The arrow hit the Whispering Death in the part where there weren't spikes and the dragon growled loudly. He aimed the second arrow and again… the arrow again hit its target and the dragon let out another growl. Hiccup landed back on the ground, jumped off of Toothless and shot the dragon again. The dragon landed on the ground, still moving around, but not flying. It let out a few more flames and then it hit its shot limit. Hiccup strapped the bow over his shoulder, across his chest and watched the dragon with narrow eyes. He took out the arrows and put them back to the saddle. He held his hand against Astrid, his expression screaming 'Not another step towards it.' It was partially filled with anger, sorrow, but mostly - disappointment. He was disappointed that Astrid of all people would go after a Whispering Death, without saying a word to anyone.

Astrid looked down at her feet, avoiding Hiccup's piercing gaze. It was full of such disappointment and sadness, and it was directed towards _her._ Hiccup noticed that Astrid had been injured. She saw his gaze flicker to the blood on her shoulder, just noticing it. She sighed. _Oh no._ He was about to freak.

At one point he felt like he could yell as loud as a Thunderdrum's roar. But then… he didn't… he knew it wouldn't change anything. He unwrapped his clenched fists and, instead of scolding her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms "Why did you do it…? Why did you go looking for the Whispering Death…?" he asked quietly, his voice calm and hiding sorrow in it.

Astrid groaned. She was a bit more calm now that the battle was done with. she began to explain why she went after the Whispering Death. "I… Hiccup, you were gone for _five years. _That _thing_ carried you off. You could've died." She had never vented her feelings about her disappearance. "Then, you came home today," She smiled slightly. "Then I remembered how _scared _you looked when that dragon carried you off. I just couldn't help myself. I had to get rid of it, so it could never hurt you again." She was feeling lightheaded now, from the blood loss from the spike being lodged in her shoulder. "Sorry." She said, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	10. Crazy And Stupid Things

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Crazy And Stupid Things

**After Astrid fainted, Hiccup got her to the village and the villagers took care of her for until she woke up. Hiccup agreed to stay and watch her over.**

Hiccup was sitting next to the bed on which Astrid was lying, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands folded together, his chin rested in his hands.

After a few hours, Astrid stirred "Hey, dragon-boy." She whispered. She looked up at Hiccup, smiling. "Hey, if you can survive losing a leg, I can _certainly_ survive a spike to the shoulder."

Hiccup chuckled and moved some of the hair that was in her face away from it. "You didn't have to do that, y'know… if I can survive losing a leg, I can _certainly_ survive being attacked by a Whispering Death." he joked. "Never do anything stupid and crazy like that again, got that? Doing stupid and crazy things is my thing." he smiled.

"Don't use what I say against me." He needed to understand just how worried she had been about him for the past few years. She sat up quickly; A little _too _quickly. She felt nauseous, but got over it. She kissed him on the mouth and hugged him as tight as her Thor-forsaken injury would let her. "Don't leave me again." She said, tears falling onto his shoulder.

He hugged her back, careful not to hurt her. "I get that you were worried, but you shouldn't have left without telling anyone… I thought you of all people would have known that…"

"I know… But…. You know I don't handle mead well." She joked, slightly hysterical. It was true. Two glasses, and she was dopey as a dodo bird. It hadn't influenced her that much. It was her choice. "Fine. But I was only trying to protect yo- the village. Doesn't that count for _something?"_

Hiccup sighed and released Astrid from the embrace. "Look… I know that you were only trying to do the right thing here, but… I don't think you understand the fact, that you could've gotten yourself killed… and… I don't think I could live with myself, knowing that somehow, I was the reason for what could have happened… I'm not upset, but I am disappointed…"

He wiped her tear away and stood up "I'll leave you alone for a while… in the meanwhile, think about what I told you…" and with that he was gone. He stopped for a while, thinking over what he just said to her, but kept on moving and went back to Toothless. Once he was on him, he went for a flight to clear his head and to get some fresh air.

There were, fortunately, no more tears after that. Astrid _hated _crying, but everyone has their weak points, and she was no exception. She thought about what he had said. She _would _have died if he hadn't come along at the right moment, and it would have (most likely) been in vain. That thing was bloodthirsty. She wouldn't have been able to defeat it, she admitted to herself begrudgingly. She should have waited, and had someone come with her. Hiccup was, as unhappy as it made her to think, right about this.

Astrid thought a little more on the subject, then finally decided to give it a rest for the night. Her shoulder hurt, and she was exhausted. She already felt heavy weights tugging at her eyelids. Her last thought before she drifted off into sleep were, _I'll apologize in the morning._

Hiccup didn't return to the village until sunset. Then, he landed in the village square and went to his home, ignoring the villagers. He didn't want to deal with anyone else for today. He went upstairs and lay down in his bed. He stayed up for a long time, unable to sleep, thinking about everything. After a few hours, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	11. I'm Sorry

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

I'm Sorry

In the morning, Hiccup went for his morning flight and went flying for hours. He wasn't planning on doing anything that day.

Astrid woke up that morning, and immediately went looking for Hiccup. Her shoulder still hurt badly, and she would be scolded for being reckless, but she couldn't care less. She hopped on Stormfly. "Up, girl!" She commanded. She looked for Hiccup in the sky for nearly half an hour. She was about to give up when she saw a black dart shooting through the clouds above her. She was sure it was Hiccup.

They were twisting and turning and spinning while falling. Hiccup was completely relaxed and was having fun. Soon he saw something following him. He darted ahead at full speed and hid in a dark cave that was hidden by vines, once he was sure the follower didn't see him.

Astrid lost sight of him. It was almost like he was avoiding her. She sighed dejectedly, and landed in the cove. "Stormfly, did I really screw up that bad?" The answer was only the dragon's gentle croons, and the wind.

Hiccup stayed in the cave for a while and sat down. He let out a sigh and wiped his face. Everything's a mess. A while later, he climbed on Toothless and flew around some more.

Once again, she saw the blur of black shoot up in to the sky. Exhausted, and not wanting to get back on Stormfly, she stood up and waved, shouting "Hey, Hiccup!"

Hiccup heard Astrid calling him and sighed. He'd have to confront her sooner or later. He turned around and landed in the cove, with one movement jumping off of Toothless and walking towards her. He crossed his arms and leaned on his good leg. His face was blank, as if he had absolutely no emotions whatsoever.

"Hi, Hiccup. Look, I've been thinking about what you said, and…" She hated saying it. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid and reckless. Will you _please _forgive me now?"

"That's what I was waiting to hear." he said lowering his arms and smiling at Astrid. "It's alright. And I think that, if it was the other way around, I would probably have done the same thing. I forgive you. And… thanks, Astrid." he said, looking into her beautiful, blue eyes. He missed those.

She looked up. Hiccup was staring at her. She cleared her throat, and pushed her hair back behind her ears. Astrid then smiled mischievously up at him. She broke the eye contact, hopped onto Stormfly and said to Hiccup, "C'mon. One more race. I'll beat you this time for sure!" She said, even though she knew she probably wouldn't.

"Afraid I can't let you do that! I've got my status to maintain!" he said jumping on Toothless and whispering "Let's go, bud." before dashing into the air. "See ya!" he yelled at her.

Astrid laughed and took off. She flew only a few feet behind him. She was the second-fastest compared to the other dragons. She then had an idea. She pretended to groan in pain. "Ow, Hiccup, my shoulder hurts, can we stop for a minute?" She lied miscievously.

"Really? I thought that Astrid Hofferson would be able to deal with it." he laughed. He then darted ahead and landed in the village before Astrid.

She landed a minute or two later. "It was worth a shot. I guess you're still the best." She sighed, and punched him in the shoulder. Admittedly, her arm did hurt a little bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Stormfly mimicked her movements to Toothless, smacking him with a wing. Astrid laughed.

"As always. But hey, you're still pretty great." he admitted, with a smile.

"Thanks," Astrid said. "Do you want to go and find something to eat?"

Hiccup jumped of his dragon "Yeah, and I think Toothless is hungry too, eh, bud?" Toothless nodded and jumped around like an excited puppy. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." he chuckled and walked with his dragon to the storage and pulled out a basket opened it up. "Knock yourself out." he said petting Toothless' head and the dragon dug into the basket, eating. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to Astrid "Lets go then."

"Ok." She walked with him to the Great Hall, dragging him by the hand the whole way.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	12. Story Time

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Story Time

When they got there, they both sat down with the rest of the group, that were by coincidence, already there.

"You know you don't have to _drag_ me everywhere." Hiccup mumbled.

As soon as they sat down, Hiccup was showered with questions, that were hard to understand, since they were asked all at the same time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down guys. Let a guy enjoy his lunch." he said, holding sit hands up and they stopped questioning, but still, once in a little while asked a question.

When he was mostly done with his meal, he spoke up. "Alright… now what was it you guys were asking me- and please: one at a time. Cant understand a thing with you talking at the same time." he mumbled that last part.

Snoutlout asked first: "How did you escape from the Whispering Death?" the others nodded and stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"Well, I don't really remember it, since it was a pretty long time ago, but here's what basically happened. After the dragon pulled me and Toothless down, it pulled up along for a while and when we got off its tail, literally, the logical course of action was to get out. But I had no idea which way was out. So me and Toothless run, of course, to try and find a hole to the outside. We run for a good five minutes, when suddenly I hear something and the earth starts shaking and the dragon appears again. We run, as fast as we can and then I get an idea. I find the next exit to the side and hide there and hope the dragon will look outside, but sadly, it goes searching underground. We run a bit more and run into a dead end. I thought I was doomed and then, of course, I had to go and do something crazy."

A few murmurs of 'what did you do?' were heard. While Hiccup was telling his story, a few other Vikings that were in the Hall had went over to the table and sat around to listen to the tale.

Astrid sighed. _Poor Hiccup._ He was getting bombarded with questions. She just wanted to punch someone in the face and scream _"Lay off!_", but she didn't. Though, she guessed her growing impatience and irritation were showing on her face, because she was getting some fearful looks.

Suddenly, one Viking woman piped up, "Where were you last night? There was quite the commotion." someone asked her while Hiccup was busy telling his story.

Astrid paled. They hadn't told the village about killing the Whispering Death yet, and frankly, she didn't want to, but she would have to explain sometime.

Hiccup cleared his throat at the woman's question "Excuse you, but I was kind of in the middle of something." he glared at her "I'll get to that later." he might be Hiccup, but he has gained confidence over the past few years.

"Anyways, like I was saying, before: I had to do something crazy. I held out my hand and turned my head away, praying to the Gods I don't get killed and it seemed that they heard me, cause five seconds later, the dragon, instead of killing me, was just right there in front of me and not doing a thing." a few gasps of wow's were heard in the crowd around them "I told it to dig a tunnel out of there and that's pretty much it. I was too far to know where I was, so I decided to just go across the world to find Berk again. Got a few souvenirs, had a bit of fun, almost died again and now here I am." he said finally and put his crossed arms on the table, leaning on his elbows. "As for what happened last night - that is something I don't want to talk about."

"But-" the woman started.

"I said - I didn't want to talk about it. Something unclear about that?" he asked, looking at her with an expression that said 'I dare you to ask me about it again. I double dare you.' and his head tilted to his side.

"I… no… just… I'll shut up now…" she mumbled.

Hiccup felt a little pleased with himself, but didn't show it. He only slightly nodded as a 'thank you' and shifted on his elbows slightly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Almost died again'? You mean after the Whispering Death encounter?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup nodded.

Astrid, with her chin still resting on her hand, listened as Hiccup finished his story. It was pretty cool, yeah. She rolled her eyes at the clingy girls, and was about to leave the Great Hall when something made her stop. She went back to her seat quickly when she heard Hiccup mentioned 'almost died again'.

"How? What happened? And where?" Fishlegs asked further. Before Fishlegs could ask anymore questions, Hiccup stopped him "Uh, that's a story for another time."

She was ready to listen again but Hiccup refused to tell. Oh she's got to hear this!

Hiccup shook off the villagers around him and the girls that were clinging to him. He kind of liked the attention he got, but at the same time it was a bit too much. He stood up "Well, I'm gonna go now. Been nice talking with ya guys, but, uh, yeah. Bye!" he said and practically swam through the sea of Vikings around the table, but they soon opened up a path for him and he ran outside for fresh air.

He went outside and leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting down. Toothless saw him and went next to him and sat down. The dragon stared at him and nudged his rider slightly. Hiccup chuckled and petted his dragon, as he purred.

Astrid followed Hiccup outside the Great Hall. She got out and found Hiccup with Toothless on the ground, "Hey, about that, uhm, 'almost died again' thing," she put her hands on her hips, "what happened?"

Hiccup heard Astrid's question and answered simply "Eh, it involved a bear, a princess and a place called Dunbroch. Nothing interesting." He got up and his dragon followed him. "I'm not big on telling stories." he shrugged and hopped on Toothless. "Maybe I'll tell you later." he said turned against her. He turned back to front and put on his helmet "Come on, bud, let's go." he petted his dragon and they were off.

"A bear? Dunbroch? A _princess_?" she sounded a bit jealous about the 'princess' part. But still, that didn't stop her curiosity; it just increased it. "Not big on telling stories? Really?" before she could get an answer, he was already gone.

"Princess. Pft," Astrid rolled her eyes and headed back to the Great Hall. After a while, she left the Hall and flew back to her home.

* * *

After flying for a while, it was almost dark. Hiccup landed back at the Hall, ate some fish and went back home. He fed Toothless, went upstairs, climbed through the window to the roof and sat down, arms crossed, leaning against the rooftop front post.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

And yes I added Dunbroch, but only so slightly that it doesn't count as a crossover between the movies.


	13. We Have A Winner

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

We Have A Winner

Astrid woke up on her regular wake up time and, of course like any other day, Stormfly shows up outside her window. She went on with her usual stuff. Training time arrived — she and Stormfly flew to the arena. She landed there and found no one around. Soon later, a Night Fury showed up along with his rider. "Morning, comrade," Astrid said when the two landed on the arena.

"Morning," Hiccup greeted "You're a bit too early." he said, sliding off Toothless. "Training's not for another half hour." he added, taking off his helmet and hanging it on the saddle. He flatted his messy hair and went over to the hurdles. "Well, as long as you're here, you can help me set up for today's training." he smiled.

Astrid just shrugged. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately. She wanted to know so badly about that princess thing. But asking about it right now seems like a bad idea. So instead, she just cleared her throat, "So does this mean I get the week off? Since I finished the course yesterday and did a _perfect_ job," she said with a chuckle.

"Only if you get through the actual course. The hurdles are for them so that they can at least get through that without falling. If they can't do that, then you automatically get to go through the actual course. Besides, I said that about an hour after you finished the hurdles and remember, I said that if any of them finish the hurdles today, they get five minutes off." he reminded. _I will admit that if either one of them finishes at all, all they'll get is five minutes off training, so… there's that… _

"Oh, come. on," Astrid whined and rolled her eyes. "So what's the _actual_ course?" she said with a mocking tone along with mocking hand gestures.

"Don't worry, you'll see. It's nothing you can't handle." he answered. Soon the other teens came in, discussing who'll finish the hurdles first "Guys, they're just hurdles. It's been five years. If you can't get through that, I'm afraid you won't get to the actual course." he said, crossing his arms. "Wait, the hurdles aren't the course? Then what are those things for?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut each asked and Ruffnut pointed at the hurdles "They are so that I know who will get a week off and who won't. And it seems Astrid is the only one who has a chance to get that week off."

Astrid stood by Hiccup's side with her arms crossed. She just stood there and watched the rest of the teens and waited for what'll happen.

"No way am I letting a _girl _get something _I_ want!" Snoutlout said. "Well then… by all means, go ahead." Hiccup directed to the hurdles. It took a while, but soon they all finished the hurdles "Finally! Thought I'd have to wait all day for you to finish." Hiccup congratulated them "Now onto the actual course." he said pulling on a lever. Six logs dropped down and swung from one side to the other, each in their own rhythm. "Who's first?" he said putting his hands together. The other teens stood there for a while and looked at the course with awe. Hiccup has done it again. Done what he does best. Invented.

Astrid stood among the other teens, staring at the course. She was deciding whether to go first or not, of course, to impress Hiccup again. "What are we supposed to do with those?" Tuffnut asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Under, over and avoid." he leaned against the wall and said "Well?" as he waited for the others to begin.

It looked easy. Astrid was about to have a go but Snotlout got to volunteer first.

"Nah, you always go first. Let someone else go first for a change. Fishlegs, how 'bout you have a go?" Hiccup suggested

"Uhh… um, okay," Fishlegs responded. Astrid moved and gave Fishlegs a little space. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to finish.

Fishlegs got on Meatlug and went through the course, with multiple times of dodging and yelling _Look out!_'s. But he didn't fall off or get hit… too much… only once or twice. "I'm alive…? I'm alive…!" Fishlegs said as he felt around himself to see if he was still actually alive. "Good job, Fishlegs! Almost got it." Hiccup congratulated. "Ok… Astrid, how 'bout you go next?" he offered.

"Why do I always go next?" she asked rhetorically. She hopped on Stormfly's back, and went through the course. And, of course, just like she'd had done with the hurdles, she got through the course swiftly and gracefully without hitting the logs. Stormfly landed on the ground and Astrid jumped off. She walked to Hiccup's side and waited with her arms crossed.

"And we have a winner - of course." The other teens made _awww_'s and _ugh_'s and Hiccup calmed them down by saying "Don't worry, you'll get your chance next time. Because next time, Astrid won't be there to beat you." he added and looked at Astrid with a smirk and then looked back at the others "Alright then, class dismissed." The others went to their dragons and went home. Then Hiccup went over to Toothless and petted him, before hopping on and hooking himself in.

The others were gone. Astrid walked towards Hiccup, and she punched him on the arm. "Took you long enough," she said teasingly, "Everyone knows I'd be the first to finish that course." she chuckled.

"Yeah, well next time you won't be the first to finish any course." he grabbed his helmet "Hey, I promised a week off didn't I?" he said, raising his eyebrows, with a smile and a shrug and put his helmet on. They went out the entrance and flew over the arena upside down "See ya later!" he shouted and turned right side up. He moved his prosthetic and they zoomed ahead and off into the skies.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!


	14. Discussion

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Discussion

Astrid was about to ask about what happened with the bear and that princess at Dunbroch, but Hiccup was too far. She just sighed and hopped on Stormfly "Come on, girl. Lets go." And with that she went to the Great Hall, took a cup of water and sat down where the other teens were at.

"Hey, so Astrid. I was thinking maybe you'd like to do some training in my parents basement, there's room for two, if you want-" Snoutlout started, but was cut off by Astrid.

"Snoutlout, that hasn't worked on me for pretty much ever. Why do you think today's gonna be any different?" she asked and crossed her arms and took her cup to her lips and took a sip.

"Yeah, besides, you know she likes Hiccup." Ruffnut added.

"That was never confirmed." Snoutlout protested.

"Pretty sure it was confirmed when Astrid had her lips all over Hiccup's." said Ruffnut.

At that, Astrid almost spit out her water. "Yeah, that was like five years ago." She said.

"And yet now that he's back, you've been staring at him like one of those twelve year olds." Ruffnut added and Tuffnut snickered.

"I have _not_." Astrid protested.

"Then here's your chance to prove it." Said Tuffnut.

Just at that moment, Hiccup came in. The others turned his way. Hiccup shook off the young teen girls that were constantly flirting around him and talking to him and asking questions, like they had nothing better to do. Once he got rid of them, he walked over to the table at which the others were sitting and greeted "Hey."

"Hey, Hiccup. We were just talking about you." Said Fishlegs.

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked, with a raised eyebrow and sat down next to Astrid. "Can I get in on the subject?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the table with his elbows.

"Sure! We were talking about you and how A-" started Snoutlout, but he was cut off by Astrid, kicking him in the shins. "OW! Nevermind." He quickly said.

"Ok then…" Hiccup said I bit confused.

Astrid sat out on the steps in front of the Great Hall. She sighed. _Great,_ she thought, _Now they're probably gonna think I'm one of those annoying, clingy, lovestruck girls. _She dropped her head into her hands. _What am I going to do?_

"What are you thinking about?" Hiccup asked, leaning against the wall with his shoulder, arms crossed. He had gotten tired of the teens, so he'd decided to go outside.

"I just…" She sighed. She didn't want to come off as stupid. "I don't… I just don't want to become one of those awkwardly clingy girls, you know? I mean, being mister dragon-trainer and all, you'll have to travel a lot, and I don't want to be all depressed and stuff when you leave. I mean, look at some girls on the other islands swooning over their boyfriends, and when they leave, sobbing." She paused. She did NOT like telling people about how she felt, but it actually felt kind of… nice, admitting this.

Hiccup chuckled "Is that what you guys were talking about? Astrid," he said sitting down next to her "I think that is one of the craziest ideas I have ever heard from you. You are anything but one of those clingy girls. I mean, they're like what? 12? And five years added to the last time I saw you would make you 19. _They're_ clingy," he said, pointing to the Hall "and you're not. You are _way _better than that." he said with a small smile.

Astrid smiled back. "You think so?" she said back. The fact that he didn't think of her that way made her immensely happy, though she didn't show it as much on the outside. She kissed him on the lips, something she didn't do very often, and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said with a smile. "Besides," he added "if I'm going anywhere, I'm taking you with me. No way am I going a day without seeing you at least once." he said, side hugging Astrid and giving her arm a small rub.

Astrid leaned in on Hiccup and smiled "Thanks, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked down at Astrid then got up and went over to Toothless, who had sat down not too far from them "Well, I'm gonna go for a small flight." he said, petting his dragon's head. "I'll see you later." He said and hopped on Toothless, hooking himself in and put on his helmet. And with a click of his prosthetic, they were off.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

P.S. It's gonna take some time for the next chapter, because this is pretty much as far as my RP's have gone and therefore, I will have to conjure something up from my mind. So - don't cry, if the next chapter doesn't come out as soon as you'd like, Ok? Ok.


	15. Dusk (Not Twilight)

This Includes FLUFFINESS. Extreme fluffiness. If you are allergic, please leave.

As the tittle suggests, NOT RELATED TO TWILIGHT.

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

Dusk (not Twilight)

After a few hours of flying, Hiccup landed back in the village and in one smooth move, he got off of Toothless. He decided to have a little walk by himself, so he sent Toothless back home and walked around for a while, holding his arms crossed and having a small smile upon his lips.

Astrid had gotten out of the Great Hall by then and noticed Hiccup walking around. She saw that he was heading towards the forest and decided to follow him, but kept her distance, so he wouldn't spot her.

And it worked.

Hiccup walked through the forest, not knowing that Astrid was following him. He walked for a long time. When it was close to dusk, he went to a small cliff edge and sat down, his legs hanging off the edge and leaned on his knees with his elbows. He sighed as a breeze blew past him and made his hair blow out of his face.

Astrid hid behind a tree and leaned against it, as she watched the boy's silhouette glow from the light of the setting sun. She went over to Hiccup and sat down next to him, mimicking his pose.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, as she watched the setting sun.

"Mhm…" Hiccup said with a nod and leaned back on his palms, which he set behind him.

Astrid moved away her bangs and tucked what she could behind her ear. With a small blush, she leaned against Hiccup's shoulder and sighed a peaceful sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the setting sun was soon submerged by the vast ocean and showed only a few glimpses of sunlight, which shined through the clouds and gave them a small silver lining of light and shadow. The sky and clouds were soft pinks, oranges and purples along with a few dark blues and violets surrounding the softness of the sunset. The cool breeze was blowing once more, a bit colder than before. Astrid shivered a little, but stopped, as soon as Hiccup wrapped his hand around her and rubbed her arm and gave her slight warmth. But she found herself not only getting a little warmer on the outside, as Hiccup held her, but also on the inside. _I suppose this is what it feels like to be with someone you love… _she thought. With that, she had another thought _But… does _he _love _me_…? It would be embarrassing to ask… but I have to know…_ she shifted a little and faced Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccup…?" she asked, hoping to the gods Hiccup wouldn't notice her blush.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked back, looking at Astrid with that little goofy smile of his and a slightly raised eyebrow. He turned his head, which made the breeze blow some of his auburn hair to the side.

Astrid's chest felt lighter, as he smiled his goofy smile and had his hair blown by the breeze. Every time he puts on a goofy grin or smile or does something with his hair, she can't help, but feel slightly week in the knees_ Jeez, he's just a boy, how does he do that…?_ Then again, this wasn't just any boy. This was Hiccup. The boy trained a Night Fury, learned to ride it, killed the Red Death, brought back the dragons on the first Snoggletog with dragons, conquered a Whispering Death and won her heart.

"I've got a question…" she said, still unsure whether or not to ask him.

"Ask away." Hiccup said awaiting the question.

_Here goes nothing… _"Do you… love me…?" Astrid asked, biting her lip. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes… _she hoped.

Hiccup was a little taken aback by the question. _Do you… love me…?_ He's loved Astrid ever since he met her and he's had a crush on her for a large part of his life. He was so sure of it. But now that he was asked the question if he loved Astrid, he didn't know what to answer. He looked at Astrid for a while with some surprise in his eyes, but they soon turned warm and loving.

"Maybe this'll answer your question…" he said, with a small smile.

_What's he talking abo- _she couldn't finish this thought as Hiccup had moved in on Astrid and slowly closed his eyes as his lips came in contact with Astrid's. Astrid kissed him back and closed her eyes as well. She sat more upright and moved her arms around Hiccup's neck and one of her hands moved into his messy, brown hair, as her fingers intertwined with his locks of hair. Hiccup moved his right hand to cup her face, as he gave Astrid the long and lingering kiss. They didn't pull away from each other for a while. Astrid, again, felt the warm feeling within her chest, as she kissed the handsome Viking hero.

When they pulled away from the long kiss, it was dark and the stars were shining bright and the moonlight illuminated the sky even more so. They rested their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. Astrid looked into Hiccup's emerald forest green eyes and Hiccup – into Astrid's pond blue eyes.

"So is that a yes or a no?" asked Astrid with a smirk.

"A definite yes." Answered Hiccup and put on his goofy smiled once more.

They both lay down on the grass, Hiccup having one hand under his head and the other in Astrid's, fingers intertwined. They looked up at the star filled sky and enjoyed the moment. Both wanted this to last forever. Then Astrid said something, she thought she'd never say: "We should do this more often…"

And to Astrid's relief, Hiccup replied: "Yeah… we should…"

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

Yay! I made fluff! And I love it! It's So Fluffy I'm Gonna Die!

This was totally from my mind, because the RP's have slowed down. But I'll still write the stories. I just won't be able to post new chapters on weekdays. I've got school :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and I'll get to a new chapter soon!


	16. What Comes After Dusk

I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

What Comes After Dusk

Somehow, they soon had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. When they woke up in was already morning, but the sun wasn't up yet, it was only starting to rise.

They woke up to find that Astrid had snuggled up to Hiccup and was very close to him and that Hiccup had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her close to him. As the information sank in, Astrid quickly pulled away from him and turned slightly pink.

Hiccup let her got and with a small yawn said "Well good morning to you too." and got up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Good morning…" Astrid replied and slowly got up herself. Slowly, the memories of last night came back to her and she felt a little relieved and also a bit nervous. She didn't know why, so she just let go of that feeling and stretched with a yawn. A small smirk appeared on her face, as she went over to Hiccup and punched him in the arm. "_That's_ for making me fall asleep with you." Then she grabbed the collar of Hiccup's leather suit and pulled him up to her face and let their lips touch. Once she pulled back, she let him go and said "And _that's _for everything else."

Hiccup chuckled and smiled at her. Then he remembered that it was sunrise. "Come on, let's get back to the village." He turned to walk to the village, but turned back to Astrid and said "Coming?"

"Yup." She smiled and grabbed Hiccups hand as they walked to the village.

When they got back, everyone was still sleeping, so they easily sneaked to their homes and got their dragons and went for a morning flight. Luckily for them, training wasn't today or tomorrow, so they could do what they want. And after a flight/race, they flew back to the Village and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They talked for a while, while walking and entered the Great Hall chuckling and laughing. The usual group of girls were about to walk over to Hiccup, but when they saw him with Astrid, let out sighs and _aww…_'s of disappointment. They each took a plate of food and sat down with the rest of the teens, both next to each other.

"Hey, Hiccup. I noticed you weren't around this morning. And neither was Astrid." Started Ruffnut. _But of course she had to…_ Thought Astrid.

"Yeah, we were flying around. So?" Hiccup replied in a calm voice, with a slightly raised eyebrow and took a bite of some of his fish.

"Oh nothing. Just… nobody's seen either of you since yesterday, when you both left this place. Anything you wanna share?" she questioned.

"Uhh, no, I don't think so." He answered, just as calmly as before. "And even if there was something to share, why do you think we'd share it with any of you guys?" he asked, setting an elbow on the table and leaning on it.

Astrid admired his confidence and calmness. She might have looked as calm on the outside, but inside she was a mess. She was deadly worried about the possibility of them finding out. Sure, they'd find out eventually, but she didn't want that to happen now!

"Uh, cause we're you're friends…?" guessed Tuffnut.

"Not happening." He shook his head.

"Seriously?" said Ruffnut.

"Yes, now drop the subject."

"But-"

"Drop it." He said in an almost song-ish way.

And so they did.

* * *

After a half hour Hiccup and Astrid left the Hall and went for another race.

"I'm winning this time!" Astrid shouted.

"Afraid I can't let that happen! I've got a status to maintain!" Hiccup yelled back.

They raced around the island, whooping and shouting the whole way.

"Come on, bud, lets go!" Hiccup shifted some levers and secured them, then put his legs up, so that he was laying on Toothless completely. Toothless folded his wings and they fell downwards. Then they entered the water and flew under the wings of some Thunderdrums that were flying out of the water. Once they were higher, Hiccup shifted his legs back and clicked in his prosthetic. They flew up, fast. They entered the wavy rock pillars and quickly twisted and turned around them. Once they got out, Toothless did a loop-d-loop and continued flying ahead.

Astrid followed them, admiring the boys skills that he'd learned while he had been away. She was catching up to the Night Fury and its rider, but they weren't catching up enough.

Hiccup zoomed ahead and soon landed at a cliff and petted his dragon "Nice flying, bud. I think we lost her."

"Think again." He heard Astrid's voice say.

"Astrid! We were just talking about you."

"I am so winning next time."

"And I am so not losing next time." He smirked.

_That cheeky little bastard… it's cute on him… wait, did I really just think that…? _She shook her head and straightened out. "Come on. One more race!"

"You're on!" Hiccup shouted and soon was flying ahead of Astrid and Stormfly.

They raced around all day and each time Hiccup would win. And somehow, Astrid couldn't help but think about yesterday. When her and Hiccup's lips were joined together and warmth fled throughout her body and the feeling of Hiccup holding her in his arms. Away from the world, away from others - concealed. It was like the only thing that mattered… was Hiccup… and for those thoughts she blamed most of her defeats. But they were worth it. She loved thinking of Hiccup and she loved him. And she knew he loved her back, because he told her so himself. Well, more like expressed it through the most sensational and lingering kiss she had ever had. And being able to think about it without anyone interrupting her thoughts was totally worth losing a couple of races. And she couldn't have been more happy about losing. Although, it would have been nice if she had won.

* * *

When it was closing in on sunset, Hiccup landed on a cliff and waited until Astrid caught up.

"Ok, _how_ do you keep beating _me_?"

"No idea, but whatever the reason, I'm winning and it's making you mad." Hiccup replied with a smirk upon his lips.

Gods Astrid wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. Oh who was she kidding, she loved it.

Toothless looked at the sunset and growled.

"What's up with him?" Astrid asked.

"Eh, it's sunset. We always flew around the island when it was getting dark. I guess that now that we're back he still wants to do that." Hiccup replied and petted his dragon.

"Oh, alright then. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?"

"Ok. See you around."

Astrid flew off with Stormfly to her home, while Hiccup and Toothless flew around the island.

When Astrid got to her home, she sent Stormfly to rest and went upstairs. She fell down on her bed and sighed. _That went well… ugh… but I can't keep resisting him much longer… what'll I do…? The more time I spend with him, the more I want to be in his arms again, but the more I do that, the more I'll end up spending time with him and that might make him think I'm one of those clingy girls… but… he said he didn't think of me as one… so why am I so worried…? Oh what do I do...!? _Another sigh. _I'll think about it tomorrow… I need some rest… _And with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

Yay, I added a line from Live And Let Fly (Flight Club)!


	17. A Visit From An Old Friend

I do not own Brave or HTTYD or any of their characters. If I did, this wouldn't be on this website.

* * *

A Visit From An Old Friend

_Let's skip ahead of time…_

A week later…

A ship came in to the docks. Hiccup ans Toothless were flying above, so when it did, they quickly landed. Hiccup jumped off his Dragon and with a small smile on his face, awaited the redhead that jumped off the ship.

"Hiccup!" the redhead screamed and ran towards him and gave him a tight hug that he returned. "How've you been?" she asked.

"Hey, Merida, I'm fine. Glad you made it."

"Are you kiddin'? Of course I did! How could I resist visiting my favorite guy?"

Hiccup chuckled and saw the other teens coming their way. "Hey, come on, there's some people I want you to meet."

Everyone was so excited as they saw the redhead — everyone but Astrid. They made their way to Hiccup and the redhead with Astrid's arms crossed. Astrid knew better than to be jealous, especially after their night together by the cliff a week ago, but she couldn't help it.

"Guys, this is Merida. Also known as the least girly princess I have ever known." he introduced.

Merida pushed him to the side with a small laugh, "Oh shut up!"

Hiccup chuckled and regained his balance. He then directed to each of the teens (although I should probably say young adults, since this is in the second movie universe), introducing them, "Merida, these are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snoutlout and Astrid."

Merida put her hands on her hips, as he introduced them, "Oh yeah, you told me about them when you were in DonBroch. Nice to meet you."

"Hey," the blonde deadpanned with a nod. Meanwhile the others crowded the redhead with such enthusiasm to meet the princess. Especially Snotlout, whom acted like another wonder-struck boy just like he had when Heather got to Berk five years ago. Astrid rolled her eyes at them and let out a sigh.

As everyone went over to Merida, Hiccup didn't really pay much attention and rolled his eyes at Snoutlout's shenanigans. He zoned out for a while, but snapped out of it when he heard a violent "Hey!" from Merida. "You get any closer and I'll punch you in the guts." He guessed she was referring to Snoutlout. And not a minute later, Snoutlout was in deep pain. Merida was just standing there nonchalantly and checking her nails. Everyone but Hiccup looked at her in surprise and one she noticed, she just put a hand on her hip and with a shrug said "What? He was practically begging to get hit in the gut. Poor lamb…" she added with a small pouty face. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could really use something to eat." she said crossing her arms and resting her chin on one of her hands which was held by the elbow.

"Same here." Hiccup agreed.

"Then come on, plus you owe me a tour of the island." she said going next to him and Toothless. "Yeah, yeah, I'll remember." he rolled his eyes. The other teens followed them to the hall and sat at the same table as them.

Merida had insisted on sitting next to Hiccup, so they were pretty much acting like young children - shoving, elbowing and pushing each other around and laughing it off.

Astrid sat across the table, facing Hiccup and Merida. At first she was glaring at Merida, then she looked down on her food. _This is just stupid_, she thought to herself. She looked up and fixed her eyes on Hiccup. "So, Hiccup," she said. "Is she the princess you were talking about a week ago? With the bear and all?" she asked.

At Astrid question he stopped his bickering with Merida and turned to Astrid, "Hm? Oh, yeah." Astrid wasn't usually a conversation starter so it was a bit odd that she was the first to talk, but he didn't really care.

"Wait, there was a bear?" asked Fishlegs.

"Biggest bear you'd ever see - twice the size of any normal one - called him Mordu. His fur covered in the blood of his enemies and spears and arrows through his skin and one dead eye. My father once went up against it, when he pulled his sword out, it shattered at the beast's claws and then chomp! Took dad's leg clean off! Down the monster's throat it went. Tha's his favorite part of his own "legend" as he calls it." she said with enthusiasm.

"Woah…" the other teens looked at her with wide eyes.

"But wait, you said "called" as in the past. What happened to him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, ask dragon-boy here - he's the one that got rid of him."

"Hiccup?" they asked at the same time.

"Is there anything that I do that doesn't surprise you?" Hiccup asked with a hint of amusement. They were surprised when he defeated the Red Death, they were surprised when he survived and came back, now they're surprised he killed a bear.

"Well yeah, but come on, killing isn't your style. You were too much of a wimp to kill a dragon-" Snoutlout started, but was cut off by Hiccup.

"Let me stop you right there - who killed the Red Death?"

"You did..."

"Exactly. Now, that dragon was the size of a mountain, as I recall, so that basically covered for all the dragons I _didn't _kill."

"He has an excellent point, Snoutlout. I'm 94 percent sure, that if Hiccup had killed all those other dragons just like the rest of the village expected him to, we'd be either fighting dragons right now or dead."

"But- he- forget it..." Snoutlout crossed his arms and shut his mouth.

"Wait, you didn't tell them about it yet?" Merida asked.

"No, I just got here like two weeks ago."

"Oh come on, you gotta tell 'em!"

"Well, I guess it's better late than never. Ok, so... here's what happened..."

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Favorite and review (if you want)!

Next chapter will be longer and it will contain the whole DunBroch experience, including the parts that Hiccup told them and the part's that he _didn't tell them._

_**This is now officially a Brave and HTTYD crossover!**_


End file.
